


A Barn Bromance.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Shane (1953), Shane - Jack Schaefer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Quotes Added., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, True Love, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Not just hero-worship...Every day feels like- Independance day.(Narrative by Joe Starrett.)





	A Barn Bromance.

One fate-full day-you rode into my life-and my heart-how can I let you ride away from either?

Once our eyes had met-you-I couldn't forget-I staked my claim-called you Shane-you were enough for me- by any name.

I hired me a man-my man-from a sip of water-to full-blown drunk-packed by your love punch-sockin' it to me-real hard.

I was the salt of the earth-you quenched my bitter thirst-we drank together-poured out our sweat together.

We shared felling that ole' tree stump-whilst our love blossomed-into a new-proud tall tree.

Our arms wrapping as branches-around each other-feeling on top of our world.

You became my pride and joy-no need to feel coy-you were kinda' jumpy-but became well fed-I was never fed up of your company.

If your nick-names soda pop-then I'm the only one poppin' your cork.

Its the 4th of July every day-here when I'm alone with you-our love lights up the sky-like a gun-fire-cracker.

You took off your gun belt for me-at will-I was aimin' to fire-lower still.

We could sure as hell-lick each other-whenever we wanted to-you were so fast on the draw-I fell in love with what I saw.

Your shootin' was slick and force-full-I've never had me a belly-full of you.

You were pretty as a picture-in those skins-even prettier without them- we belong together-no more dancin' around each other.

No need to whip one another-were on the same side-one stick in the mud-one lone outsider.

You came here lookin' for nothin'-and gave me so much-am I gettin' too clingy-courtin' disaster?

Raw emotional outbursts- don't change a darn thing-we make a real good team-sharing our life's dreams.

Its rainin' in my heart-if we have to break apart-our love-so blessed-now put to the test.

Don't squat on the range-let me fence you in my ranch-I'm offerin' you my last olive branch.

Two hands-clasped-your still in my grasp-if you abide with me-you can bide your time.

This is our valley-our homestead-our bed-lets lie there forever-I'm layin' myself bare-do you care?

I wanna' ride off into the sunset with you-just us two-you changed me for the better-can a gunfighter change?

Your takin' my blame-and my heart- away with you-your hell bent on runnin'-times runnin' out.

A man has to be what he is-there's no going back.

Such a crying shame-you cant stay with me-my only love-my Shane.

The End.


End file.
